ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1714 (25th December 1998)
Plot Huw awakens Lenny from a drunken snooze by pouring a glass of water over his head, demanding him to give him his Christmas present. Grant has awoken early before anybody else with Courtney and opened her presents with her. He wants to make the most out of what could be his day last day with her. Pat has overslept and is behind schedule with the Christmas dinner which sends her into panic mode. Beppe has bought a tasty looking necklace for Tiffany but she refuses to accept, and when he tries explaining his feelings to her she quickly brushes him off, and demands they make a move since she's been discharged from the hospital. Peggy doesn't know if she can make it through the day with everything that is happening but Frank gives her the encouragement that she needs. Alex tries persuading Dot otherwise about joining him at the All Saint's Church Christmas service but once he departs, Dot isn't too far behind him. Beppe brings Tiffany back to the Square and she calls The Vic wanting Courtney back. Grant refuses and hangs up on her. Tiffany decides that she wants to make the statement to the police as soon as possible. Huw and Lenny hatch up a plan; visit the families of the Square to be presented with free booze. Bianca promises Tiffany she'll get Courtney back for her. Sonia doesn't think she should get involved. Teresa, depressed with the day of entertaining Joe, persuades Rosa to let her go out. Lilly is late for the service after oversleeping and blames Dot for not waking her up. Jamie isn't so enthusiastic about spending the day with the Mitchells. Ricky tries reconciling with Bianca but fails. Barry makes some hasty comments leading to Ricky violently pushing him. Teresa offers Ricky her sympathy. Ian is pleased that Melanie is going to be spending the day with the family as Mary's friend. Conor tries apologising for the events of the previous day, but Melanie coldly tells him to leave her alone. Pauline burns her hand on the stove. Frank tries gathering the family together for a toast but Phil's sarcastic comment sends Peggy over the edge. Grant opens up to Phil about the events with Tiffany. A power cut strikes in the Square. Pat jumps into a fright for her turkey. Lilly tries persuading a Homeless Man to come into the vicarage but he dismisses. Bianca arrives at The Vic demanding for Courtney. Grant refuses, and the pair end up in a slanging match. At the top of the stairs, a scream echoes from the public. Bianca has gone into labour and demands Phil to get Ricky. Cast Regular cast *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Grant - Ross Kemp *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Frank - Mike Reid *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Tiffany - Martine McCutcheon *Beppe - Michael Greco *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Martin - James Alexandrou *Mary - Melanie Clark Pullen *Conor - Seàn Gleeson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Ricky - Sid Owen *Teresa - Leila Birch *Huw - Richard Elis *Lenny - Desune Coleman *Alex - Richard Driscoll *Dot - June Brown *Lilly - Barbara Keogh *Rosa - Louise Jameson *Joe - Jake Kyprianou *Steven - Edward Savage (Uncredited) *Peter - Joseph Shade (Uncredited) *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery (Uncredited) *Courtney - Carissa & Josephine O'Meara (Uncredited) Guest cast *Homeless Man - Gerard Bentall Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *41 Albert Square - Living room, hallway and kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47A Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and bedroom *Bridge Street *Turpin Way *George Street *89 George Street - Living/dining room and kitchen *Walford General Hospital - Tiffany's ward *All Saint's Church - Sanctuary and exterior Notes *This first episode of a two-part special was broadcast on a Friday at 5.25pm. *In an error with dialogue, Huw Edwards accidentally refers to Pauline Fowler as "Pat". *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Grant finally opens up to his brother, and Bianca is taken by surprise. *Viewing Figures: 16,150,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes